


Love on the Run

by Lorelei713



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Millenium Falcon sex, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei713/pseuds/Lorelei713
Summary: We know Han and Leia got it on sometime before they reached Cloud City.  So here's how it might have gone down.





	Love on the Run

“You like me because I’m a scoundrel,” Han said. “There aren’t enough scoundrels in your life.”

“I happen to like nice men,” Leia retorted.

“I’m a nice man,” he said.

“No, you’re not.”

And with that the tension became too much and they finally gave in and kissed. And it was good.

“Sir! Sir! I’ve isolated the reverse power-flux coupling!” C-3PO announced proudly.

“Thank you,” Han muttered. “Very much.” When he turned around, Leia had run off. _3PO, you cock block_ , he thought.

Han moved quickly through the corridor of the ship and glanced into the crew quarters. He almost walked past, but stopped as he saw that Leia was there. Waiting? For him?

He moved into the room, and she shut the door. She kissed him again, a most pleasant surprise.  After a moment, she broke away, keeping her eyes on his, and moved her hands down to unbuckle his pants.

“This is really happening.” He didn’t mean to say that out loud.

She looked at him with her hauntingly beautiful brown eyes, while she moved down to her knees. It seemed that this would never happen, but at the same time, it felt inevitable.

“Stop,” he said. She was way too good at this, and he couldn’t let it end too soon. He liked to act like he was a ladies’ man, but he hadn’t been with anyone in quite a while. He hadn’t had any interest in anyone else since she insulted him while he was begrudgingly helping to rescue her.

He pushed her back in the bunk and helped her take off her shirt. He sucked at her bare breasts while she still managed to grasp and stroke his hard cock. It was all happening so fast, but maybe it was normal to rush a little when Imperial troops are hunting you.

They fumbled to get her pants off, and then Han kissed his way down along and past her stomach to return the favor. The sound of her moaning from what he was doing was like heaven. He also moaned as she stroked his hair, so gently for the little spitfire she was. He didn't relent until he felt her tense up and cry out.

He moved back to her beautiful face. So stubborn, so contrary, at least when it came to him. But now, she dropped her hard exterior and let him see her. He let her see him, too. True feelings and emotions flowed between them. He’d never experienced something like this. She didn’t say anything, but somehow, he just _knew_.

He entered her gently. They started to move together, their true selves intertwining. Two gentle, caring souls, hardened by life, dropped their facades for a moment.

Soon they were both sighing and panting as they pushed each other to the limits of physical pleasure. They stared into each other’s eyes and saw the beauty contained in the other.

When he heard her scream and felt her come undone around him, he finally let go and joined her in a long-awaited ecstasy.

They kissed again and wiped the sweat from each other’s brows. Reality started to creep back in, but they were both accustomed to being in crazy situations. They smiled at each other. Both understood the danger they were currently in, and maybe that made it even better. Nothing like romance when taking on an Empire.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think they got freakier on the way to Bespin as well :) Hope you all enjoyed that head-canon of mine. Feel free to comment, and thank you for reading!


End file.
